The Final Destination
Episode Description Prepare for an exciting way for each character! Plot Cuddles was walking peacefully on the street when he saw a tack. Not minding, he threw it away where it lands beside Flaky who is holding a balloon. As her usual attitude, she was shocked and looked at the tack. As she turns, her balloon was poked by a hanging nail at the entrance door of a balloon shop. The popping sound causes the roof of the constructing building to vibrate and slide towards Flaky, slicing her head in half. Meanwhile, at the top of the building, which reveals Handy construcing, slid because of the missing roof which caused him to fall in a toolbox showing a standing hammer, a standing saw, several nail and screws which implailed him through the chest and stomach. Much to his horror, the other nails are flying above him which landed in a button, activating a wrecking ball to crash him. Back on the road, Lumpy was driving his food truck with Chomper the fox on top. At this state, Chomper is in a starving mode which he acts as Fliqpy and Nutty starving for tree friends. Lumpy drove over the roof where Flaky's head was on which caused his truck to lose control, crashing through the store of Toothy, crashing him to pieces. Lumpy didn't mind this because of the starving Chomper on top and drove back on the road. As Lumpy was driving, several stoplights can crash Chomper's head but since Chomper was in the state of being Flippy-like, he quickly ducked them safely. However, a big green sign was about to come which was slightly higher than Chomper so he thought he didn't have to duck. But since Lumpy was not minding the road, he drove over the tack Flaky's death caused, causing his truck to fly again and since the green sign was slightly higher than Chomper, Chomper jumped too which caused his head being sliced vertically. As much to Lumpy's relief, he looked out to check on Chomper but not still minding the road, his head was crashed by a "No Left Turn" sign. Since no one is controlling the truck it almost crashed Pilgrim but luckily, Pilgrim lied down under the truck. Much to his luck, the steering wheel turned to the left causing the right rear wheel shred Pilgrim's face. The truck finally crashed by a brick wall causing it to break and revealing Cuddles inside. Cuddles was almost hit but the truck stopped. Showing this shop was a meat shop, Cuddles was dissappointed because he was supposed to buy candy. So he happily walked away but accidentally stepped on the tack the truck brought. Cuddles was horribly shocked and tumbled over a shredder. As the episode ends, the iris shows Flaky's body still holding the string of her balloon. Deaths *Flaky's head is sliced into half. *Handy is impaled by some tools and crushed by a wrecking ball. *Toothy is crushed. *Chomper is sliced by a sign. *Lumpy's head is crushed by a sign. *Pilgrim's head is shredded by a wheel. *Cuddles is shredded by a meat shredder. Injuries *Cuddles is pricked by the tack. Trivia *This is the first time Chomper and Pilgrim are together. Category:Fan Episodes